


To Slay the Slain

by Bookworm1121



Series: Queliot One Shots [15]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampire AU, Vampire Slayer!Eliot, Vampire!Quentin, non-consensual biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: Quentin is horrible at being a vampire. Eliot is one of the most notorious vampire slayers.The two meet, bond, fall in love and try and defeat the alpha.





	To Slay the Slain

Quentin walked home, alone, after getting drinks with Julia and Penny. Julia finally got a proper nursing job at the hospital, and the trio went out for drinks to celebrate. Quentin barely drank, but he was drunk enough to be unaware of his surroundings. He barely heard the footsteps of the man behind him until a knife was pressed against his back.

Stiffening, Quentin stopped walking. The mask man pushed Quentin in an alleyway, pinning him against the brick building, “Give me your wallet and any money you have on you. Including your cell phone and car keys.”

Quentin squirmed, trying to get out of the grip of the masked man; however, the knife pressed closer to Quentin’s skin, nearly drawing blood, “Back pocket,” Quentin said, shakily, “My wallet. No spare cash or keys. Phone in another back pocket.”

The man roughly took the items off Quentin, shoving Quentin further into the wall. Quentin’s face scrapped from the brick particles. Then, the man took the knife, stabbing it into Quentin’s back. Quentin gasped, groaning in pain. The man stabbed his again, and then he scraped Quentin’s arms. The man ran, taking the knife with him, and Quentin fell to the ground.

Gasping, Quentin tried to voice a call for help. His hands trembled and his breath shook. In that moment, Quentin knew he was dying. In a matter of minutes, Quentin would pass out from the pain, and continue to bleed out until his death.

However, a woman leaned over him, cupping Quentin’s cheek, “Shit, I’m going to help you.”

Quentin nodded, eyes closing. The woman—Kady—cut her wrist, pressing it against Quentin’s mouth, “Drink.”

Even though blood scared him, Quentin followed her instruction. To his surprise, the blood didn’t taste metallic. A sweet nectar filled his senses. However, his blood continued to seep from the wounds, and Kady knew the blood wouldn’t be enough.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, lifting Quentin’s arms. Confused, Quentin watched as she lifted his wrist to her mouth, biting.

This time, Quentin found the strength to scream.

One Year and Two Months Later

Quentin sat next to Julia, humming to himself. He watched as Julia pulled out the pints of blood, avoiding Quentin’s gaze. Julia hated taking the blood from blood banks. There were so many people who needed it. She knew Quentin also needed it, and she understood it was better than him killing actual humans. However, it still was frustrating.

“I can’t believe you were turned. How are vampires even real,” Julia muttered, opening the bag. She hands it to Quentin and he poured it in a dark glass. Quentin drank the drink, quickly. Julia watched, nose wrinkling and lips pursing. When Quentin finished, his appearance immediately looked less tired and ghostly. Julia smiled, slightly, “I got enough for two weeks, okay? Penny and I should be back in a week, but these things are never certain. I could be gone another week or two. Be safe, okay?”

Quentin nodded, “What do you think happened with the kid who tweeted about my slip up.”

Julia shrugged, “Let’s just hope there weren’t any slayers to see it.”

. . .

Margo sat at her laptop, typing. When Eliot hired her as a researcher, she didn’t think she would research sketchy behaviors that could be vampires. The job was fun, but it took some adjusting.

There were signs that Margo looked for when she researched. Did the potential vampire disappear for a period time? Do they move around often? Did anyone notice any suspicious behaviors?

Margo was surprised when Eliot told her vampires could walk in the daylight, and they could be seen in mirrors. The signs were difficult to discover. Most of them happened by accident. Quentin appeared to have fangs at a coffee shop a week ago, and he went missing for two weeks a year and a two months ago.

“El, we got a case?”

“Why the question at the end?” Eliot asked, from the kitchen.

“Well, some people at a coffeeshop claimed on Twitter that some college kid had fangs appear and then disappear.”

Eliot walked to Margo, looking at her screen, “Fangs appeared and disappeared? Most don’t just flash their fangs at random times.”

“It gets weirder, the guy, Quentin, disappeared about a year ago for two weeks. His best friend filed a missing person, and then he just showed up. Then, two months later, blood, where the girl works at, started disappearing.”

“Weird, indeed,” Eliot said, pursing his lips, “Sounds like we have a vamp.”

Margo chewed her lip, “Should we though? He doesn’t seem to do anything bad.”

“They start out that way, Bambi, but they turn. They all do.”

Margo looked at Eliot, sighing. Deep down, she knew there was a balance between good and evil, even when it comes to vampires. There are vampires who save the day and vampires who try and destroy it. She only wished Eliot saw it the same way, but she understood why, she did. However, there wasn’t a body count around Quentin. Sure, there were blood bags that went missing, but only a couple a month.

“Where is this vampire?”

“New Jersey.”

“Then let’s go to Jersey, baby.”

. . .

Eliot and Margo sat next to each other on the airplane. Eliot’s fingers drummed against the arm rest, impatiently. The flight was fifteen minutes behind schedule, and Eliot was unpleased with the disorganized fashion.

“El, they are going to be leaving soon, okay?”

Eliot nodded, sighing, “This Quentin guy has the same schedule, so going to the coffee shop at the same time he does is the best option.”

Margo nodded, “Are you going to wait until he attacks or attack first?”

“Depends. I’m going to try and slip him the serum in his drink. Then, I’d follow him down the street.”

“And then take him to the motel?”

Eliot nodded, “I’ll talk to him. Figure out if he’s part of a pack, and I will use him as bait to get the pack killed.”

Margo nodded, looking out the window, “And if he’s a solo vampire? His best friend will go looking for him, you know. Are you going to kill her too? What about her boyfriend?”

“She knows, right? That could mean she’s a vamp too.”

“And if she’s not?”

“Why wouldn’t Quentin turn her? Why would he want to outlive her?”

Margo sighed, “By his track record, no bodies have turned up dead or missing. El, I don’t think he’s a bad one, please consider that.”

Eliot stared, avoiding Margo’s gaze, “They are all evil.”

“Some don’t get a choice.”

“Margo, I hired you to look up their locations, not if they deserve to die or not.”

Margo stared at him, maintaining eye contact. She huffed, looking back at the window, “Fine.”

Eliot sighed, “Bambi, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I get it, all vamps are evil.”

. . .

Quentin stood in line to get coffee, eagerly. He realized pretty quickly caffeine replaced blood, but it wasn’t nearly as efficient. Julia’s conference and Penny’s workshops were lasting longer than expected, so Quentin was being cautious of his blood intake.

“This is going to sound weird,” Eliot said, walking up behind Quentin, “but I was wondering if you wanted to sit for coffee after this.”

Quentin turned, looking at Eliot. A rush of electricity ran through Quentin, and he knew what it meant. Every vampire had someone they connected to, someone they formed a bond with. It’s similar to soulmates, but not every vampire who formed the bond. Quentin hadn’t been with anyone since he was turned. He didn’t want to risk losing control and biting someone. People like Eliot made it hard. Eliot walked with confidence, and confidence was insanely sexy for Quentin.

Eliot, feeling an unusual feeling, avoided Quentin’s stare and fidgety hands. Suddenly he didn’t want to hurt Quentin, but Eliot had a job to do. He had to kill Quentin to prevent vampires from overtaking the world.

“I…uh…you’re talking to me?”

Eliot smirked, looking down at Quentin. Of course, the vampire was nerdy and a rambler. Eliot’s biggest weakness was ramblers. Something about his lovers talking and talking was attractive to Quentin, “Yeah, I’m talking to you.”

Quentin glanced Eliot, up and down, “Um…sure? That would be cool…I mean fine. I’d like that.”

“Okay, I’d order it, and you find us a seat. What are you getting?”

“Coffee with crème and sugar. Double shot expresso.”

Eliot nodded, smirking, and Quentin handed Eliot a usual amount of his drink. After Quentin left the line, Eliot watched him. Quentin didn’t seem harmful, but he still could be a vampire. Eliot ordered the drinks, and scanned the room for Quentin. Eliot grabbed the drinks, stopping to put sugar in his drink, and he slipped the serum into Quentin’s coffee.

“I don’t think I’ve caught your name,” Eliot said, “I’m Eliot Waugh.”

“Quentin Coldwater,” he smiled, tilting his head. Quentin’s eyes sparkled in the light, and Eliot looked for any red flags. Quentin took his drink, sipping it. Wrinkling his nose, Quentin smelled the beverage.

“Everything okay?”

“It just tastes different,” Quentin shrugged, “Maybe they used a different coffee crème.”

_Since when did vampires taste the serum?_ Eliot thought, alarmed. Eliot scanned through all the cases he had in the past with the serum, and he realized what the other vampires had in common: they killed.

“Weird,” Eliot said, flustered, “Are you sure it’s fine?”

Quentin nodded, “Yeah, I just want the caffeine boost.”

“I’m visiting the aware, do you think you could give me a tour?”

Quentin smiled, “Sure! I’ve lived here my entire life, with my best friend, Julia. She’s a nurse, and she’s wanted to be one since we were teens.”

“What made her want to go into nursing.”

Quentin hesitated, unsure how to answer. Julia decided her journey to become a nurse after Quentin’s first suicide attempt. She sat next to his bed, watching the nurses to their jobs and the doctors take the credit; she decided she wanted to help people like nurses did, “I had an accident when I was fourteen, and the nurses inspired her.”

Eliot nodded, “That’s sweet that the nurses inspired her. Does she work at a hospital?”

Quentin nodded, “Started a little more than a year ago.”

Quentin finished his coffee, blinking slightly. Quentin glanced at Eliot, observing his body language. Kady warned him about slayers and using potions and serums to make the vampires weaker, “We need to stop by my place first. I have a card for traveling around, so it will help us.”

Eliot nodded, finishing his drink, “Lead the way.”

Quentin began walking, rubbing his temples. Eliot watched, amazed about how quickly the serum was acting. Normally it took hours before the vampire lost function, unless they hadn’t had blood in a while. They walked to the apartment, and Eliot looked at the people around him. They stood in silence in the elevator, and Quentin looked paler by the minute. Eliot smirked, slightly, proud by his correct assumption about the vampire.

They walked into Quentin’s apartment, and Quentin stumbled into the room. Eliot grabbed Quentin’s arm, holding him up, “Someone must have put something in your drink.”

Quentin’s vision blurred, and he gripped onto Eliot’s arm, “Please don’t,” he said, slowly.

“It’s my job, Coldwater. Vamps like you are meant to be killed.”

Quentin collapsed to the ground, and Eliot stared at Quentin’s unconscious body. Drugging the vampires always felt cheap and dirty to Eliot, but it was the best way to get them to the motels Margo and he spent their nights.

. . .

Margo jumped when she heard the door open, and Eliot’s shout for help. She rushed to the door, seeing Eliot pulling Quentin’s body into the room. Margo pulled out a chair, and got the ropes to tie Quentin’s wrists and ankles.

Eliot put Quentin in the wooden chair, wiping his forehead from sweat. Margo tied Quentin’s wrists to the arms of the chair and his ankles to the legs of the chair. Quentin’s head draped down against his chest, “He hasn’t fed in a bit,” Eliot said, “The serum took effect almost as soon as I slipped it in. I’d be careful, Bambi. I don’t want him hurting you.”

Margo nodded, slowly, eyes stuck on Quentin. Something about him felt familiar. Margo considered it is a fact they were in her hometown, so anyone her age looked and seemed familiar, “Did you get a last name?”

“Coldwater.”

Panic hit Margo like a truck. _Quentin Coldwater_ _is a vampire_ , Margo’s mind screamed at her. Margo knew him, and they were childhood best friend. Julia, Quentin, and Margo played with each other on the playground, pretending to be from the fictional land, Fillory. The day Margo moved across the country broke all of their hearts, “And you are sure he’s a vampire?”

Eliot nodded, “He asked me not to do it before he passed out.”

Margo said nothing, staring at Quentin. Surprisingly, he began to stir, and his head shot up. Quentin looked around, startled, and he tried to move his wrists, furthering his panic. Quentin’s heart pounded and he felt his throat close. Tears filled his eyes as he felt a panic attack coming. The room became smaller and Quentin continued to hyperventilate.

“Maybe we should untie him,” Margo said, “He's having a panic attack.”

“And what, him attack us afterwards? It could be a ploy.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Quentin gasped, “I can’t,” Quentin sobbed. He coughed, looking around the room again, “Please,” he whimpered.

Eliot, shocked by Quentin’s reaction, felt for Quentin. Eliot pinched the bridge of his nose, already regretting his choice, “Untie him, Bambi.”

Margo nodded, untying the knots around his wrists and ankles. Quentin quickly stood up, falling backwards. He scooted away from both Margo and Eliot, holding his head with his hands and rocking himself.

Margo’s heart broke, and she needed to help Quentin. She stepped towards him, ignoring Eliot’s reach for her, “Q,” she whispered, kneeling in front of him, “Q.”

Quentin looked up at her, shocked by the nickname. Only a handful of people called him “Q”, most were the few friends he had growing up, “ _Margo_ ,” he gasped.

Quentin, suddenly, hugged Margo. Eliot’s instinct was to attack, but he stopped himself when he saw Quentin’s lack of fangs and red eyes. Margo hugged Quentin back, tightly, “I missed you,” she whispered.

Quentin pulled away, wiping his eyes, “You work for Eliot?”

Margo nodded, “I find vamps who show up on radars.”

“Not to break up the reunion, Bambi, but he’s still a vampire.”

“I’ve never killed before,” Quentin said, looking at Eliot, “Never even an animal. Julia gets me blood from blood banks, and when she can’t, her boyfriend, Penny, draws blood for me.”

Margo nodded, “How did this happen?”

Quentin held his knees to his chest, sighing, “I got robbed a year ago. The guy stabbed my multiple times and left me to die. The girl who turned me tried to just give me vampire blood to heal, but it wasn’t working. She turned me.”

“She played God, which is wrong,” Eliot said.

“She saved me. I spent so much of my life running towards death, and she prevented me from actually dying. I’ve never hurt anyone.”

“Have you given the blood to anyone?” Margo said, curious.

“Only once. Penny got sick, really sick. His body wasn’t taking the antibiotics, and he would have died a painful death. I gave him some of my blood to help heal him, and it worked.”

“Bambi, I know you are friends with him, but we still have a job to do.”

“Please, I don’t want to die,” Quentin begged, “I finally am living.”

“Eventually, you will become like all the others. Murders.”

Margo looked at Eliot, her eyes large and sorrowful, “El?”

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” Quentin frowned, “I can barely hurt animals themselves. I was a vegan before I was turned.”

Eliot fought an eyeroll, “There’s some irony there.”

“Please, I’d lead you to the alpha. You kill the alpha, all the people under them die as well.”

“That means you,” Margo frowned, “I just got you back. I haven’t seen you since…”

“I tried to kill myself,” Quentin finished.

“If you’ve been suicidal all your life, why don’t I just finish the job for you,” Eliot mumbled, crossing his arms.

Quentin’s face flashed with offense and hurt, and Margo scowled. Quentin sighed, disappointed. He thought Eliot talked to him because Eliot liked him. Instead, Eliot wanted to kill him. Even worst, Quentin realized Eliot didn’t feel the same connection he did. Sometimes, rarely, the bond was one-sided. This mostly occurred when a vampire’s bond-mate is a human.

“You kill the alpha; you kill the pack. You will kill actual killers.”

“And you would be dead too,” Margo concluded.

Eliot looked at Margo. He met her, and she was lost. Her eyes told a story of neglect and loneliness. Seeing her look at Quentin, a flicker of home was in her eyes. He sighed, already regretting his choice, “Fine.”

. . .

Quentin’s body leaned against Margo for support. A day past since he met Eliot, and he wasn’t able to go back to his apartment. The lack of blood was getting to Quentin.

“El, maybe we should go back to his apartment. He isn’t much good if he can barely stay awake,” Margo said, glancing at Quentin.

“I could call Julia and tell her to bring me some,” Quentin said, eyes closed.

“And give you your strength? Fat chance.”

“I’ve never gone a week without blood. I don’t know how much self-control I will have if I wait any longer.”

Eliot, glancing at Quentin, sighed. Quentin looked bad. His forehead was sweating, and he barely kept his eyes open. Eliot knew the signs of a starving vampire. Within a few hours, red lines will form around Quentin’s eyes, and Quentin would then go into full vampire mode.

However, Eliot didn’t want anyone else involved, and he was unsure how Julia would react to Quentin being kept hostage by slayers (and her childhood best friend). Eliot chewed his lip, debating his choices. Did he make the call or did he give his own blood? He had some stored in the fridge to bait vampires.

Eliot walked to the fridge, grabbing a bag of blood. He tossed it at Quentin, and Quentin opened it, quickly, drinking the liquid inside. Margo, amazed, and Eliot, disgusted, watched Quentin. Quentin’s body felt relieved for the blood, but it also ran wild. Unlike most cases, Quentin felt good while drinking the blood. He wondered, faintly, if it was because Quentin had the connection with Eliot. When Quentin finished, a drop of blood ran down the corner of Quentin’s mouth. Eliot stared at the drop of blood, unable to stop himself from wiping it away. Quentin tensed, not expecting the touch, and he looked at Eliot.

“Sorry…it was bothering me,” Eliot said, blushing faintly. Margo raised an eyebrow, surprised by Eliot becoming flustered. She smirked, realizing Eliot’s developing affection, “But now you have your strength. What can you tell us about the alpha?”

“He goes by Plover. He was one of the first vampires turned in the pack. You kill him, you kill at least three hundred vampires.”

“That’s a lot of vampires,” Margo whistled.

Quentin nodded, “I’ve never met him, but Kady has. He’s horrible, really horrible. Super old fashion. But I know where he stays.”

“Then, we need a plan. The alpha is going to have a lot of vamps protecting him. We need to talk about how we will do it and when we will do it.”

. . .

Quentin and Eliot worked together to figure out a way to get by the alpha. Margo went out to find a way to get blood for Quentin.

“From what Kady as told me, Plover has ten vamps protecting him. But there are also vamps down each hallway and room,” Quentin explained, motioning with his hands, “There’s only a few ways to kill him too. A specific stake, which you already have, by one of his pack member’s bite, or by gun shot with a bullet laced in ash.”

Eliot nodded, listening, “What’s the best plan?”

Quentin chewed his lip, hesitant, “Honestly? By taking you in as a prize for him. You are a well-known slayer, and the other vamps won’t question why you are with me.”

Eliot stared, obviously annoyed by the idea, “You really think he would think _you_ would get me trapped.”

Quentin narrowed his eyes, “Maybe that’s exactly how you would go out. Your arrogance got you distracted.”

Eliot rolled his eyes, “Yeah right.”

Quentin looked at Eliot, sighing. Pinching his nose, Quentin tried to think of new ideas for them. Eliot watched him, tilting his head. Quentin grew on Eliot quickly, and Eliot started to second guess killing the alpha. Eliot understood how Margo became so attached to Quentin. Even after being turned, Quentin found the good in everything and everyone. He helped Margo with learning different research tactics, and he helped Eliot with better ways to kill or trap vampires. Eliot, going against his morals, was falling for Quentin. They had only knew each other for a couple days, so it was nowhere near love, but Eliot was falling hard. It terrified him. Quentin looked at Eliot, furrowing his eyebrows close together. Eliot licked his lips, nervously. Impulsively, Eliot cupped Quentin’s cheeks and kissed him.

Quentin gasped, surprised, but he kissed Eliot back. Quentin deepened the kiss, gripping Eliot’s shirt. Eliot pulled Quentin closer to him, and Quentin moved to sit in Eliot’s lap, straddling him. Quickly and eagerly, Eliot unbuttoned Quentin’s shirt, sliding it off his shoulders.

Quentin felt overwhelmed. Since he had a pint of Eliot’s blood, the taste was still on his tongue. Quentin began to lose control over his senses. He hadn’t been with anyone since he was turned. His eyes stung, and his hunger grew. Eliot kissed Quentin’s neck, and Quentin pushed himself off Eliot. Both Eliot and Quentin panted, staring at each other. Quentin’s fangs were shown, and Eliot sat shocked at Quentin’s control.

Clumsily, Quentin locked himself in the bathroom. He leaned against the door, panting and mentally scolding himself. He ignored Eliot’s knock, squeezing his eyes shut, “Quentin, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just getting myself under control.”

“That shouldn’t have happened. We are from different worlds.”

Quentin opened the door, looking at Eliot, “Do you know about the bond?”

“The what?”

“Every vampire has someone they bond with. They form a connection and their goal is to protect them. No matter the species of origin, they can never hurt them.”

Eliot stared, shocked of the new information. He played back every moment he had with different vampires, and how some fell apart when their significant other was killed. He thought of the times vampires tried attacking him after he killed a vampire, “Really?”

“I’m bonded to you,” Quentin rushed out, fearing Eliot’s rejection.

Again, Eliot only stared. Everything began to fall into piece. Eliot’s immediate attraction towards Quentin, and his want to go against his morals. Eliot’s first reaction is to run, to push Quentin away and forget their encounter. His second reaction though? His second reaction took over his senses, and he made reckless choices.

Eliot pulled Quentin into a kiss again. Quentin leaned up, kissing Eliot back. Eliot walked backwards towards the bed, unbuttoning his top. He pushed it down, and spun Quentin around. Quentin fell onto the bed, bouncing lightly. Eliot leaned over him, kissing up Quentin’s body. Quentin thrusted his hips, needing contact. Eliot smirked, grinding against Quentin lightly. Kissing Quentin again, Eliot unbuttoned Quentin’s jeans.

Margo swung the door open, “I got blood from—holy shit.”

Quentin and Eliot jumped apart, embarrassed and frazzled. Quentin rebuttoned his pants, and Eliot chewed his lip, “Hi Bambi.”

“Oh my god,” Margo stared, “What would have happened if I didn’t walk in,” she smirked, teasing them.

“We were…” Quentin started, looking at Eliot for help.

“It was just pent up energy,” Eliot said, “I haven’t had sex in a while. Didn’t mean anything.”

Eliot avoided Quentin’s stare, knowing he’d lose his façade. Quentin swallowed, lip trembling. He felt the air pushed out of his lungs, and his heart ached. _Rejection_ , his mind screamed, _you’ve been rejected. You aren’t good enough_.

“And that’s it? Nothing else, nothing more?”

Eliot nodded, hating himself. He knew what he implied to Quentin, and he knew now how it affected vampires. He’s seen too many vampires lose control after their lover died, and now he knew why their sudden aggression.

. . .

Quentin, Margo, and Eliot agreed to sneak into the base with Quentin’s idea. Margo stayed in the car, keeping watch of what may come, and Eliot and Quentin went inside the nest.

Eliot’s hands were tied in front. They appeared as rightly roped around Eliot’s wrists, but they were loose enough for Eliot to slip out of with ease. Quentin’s hand was on Eliot’s back, guiding him through the halls and rooms. At times, Quentin roughly shoved Eliot for appearances.

Quentin lead Eliot to Plover’s room, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t bite you,” Quentin said, quietly to Eliot, “Just promise me you won’t get yourself hurt. If it’s too much, we leave.”

Eliot nodded, staying silent. They hadn’t talked about Quentin’s confession since Margo walked in on them, but Eliot knew Quentin was hurting. He acted as if everything was okay, but the rejection ran deep into Quentin’s mind and heart.

When the doors opened, Plover was sitting in his chair, waiting. Quentin guided Eliot to the center of the room, “I have come across a slayer. The well-known Eliot Waugh. He tried to kill me, but I had the upper hand,” Quentin said, lying smoothly.

Eliot’s jaw clenched, feeling foolish for allowing the plan, but it was their best and most developed idea.

“Quentin Coldwater, I have heard a lot about you,” Plover said, walking towards them, “You refuse to kill. You are a joke to the vampires here, so how did you manage to get him?”

“Unexpected Ways,” Quentin replied.

Plover walked up to Eliot, tracing his finger along Eliot’s jawline. Eliot flinched, disgusted by the action. He relaxed his wrist, preparing himself to strike. As the ropes fell, Eliot grabbed the stake in his pocket. However, Plover moved quicker and grabbed Eliot’s wrist, breaking it.

“Fuck,” Eliot cried out, surprised.

Plover grabbed Quentin by the neck, pinning him against the wall, “You tried to trick me, Coldwater. You thought you could defeat me?”

Quentin kicked his legs, trying to get out of Plover’s grip. Vampires in the room ran towards Eliot, preparing to fight him. Eliot fought them, keeping an eye on Quentin. When he looked away, distracted by the other vampires attacking him, he noticed Quentin and Plover were gone.

“Fuck,” Eliot muttered, trying to piece together where Plover took Quentin.

. . .

Plover shoved Quentin, roughly, to two vampires. The vampires grabbed Quentin’s arms, digging their nails into his skin. Quentin squirmed, trying to fight against the two vampires’ grips.

“Bring her out!” Plover demanded, and Quentin furrowed his eyebrows, confused. To his horror, a young girl entered the room. Her mouth was gagged, and her hands were tied. Bite marks covered her skin and bruises covered her body, “Open your mouth,” he said, eyes flashing towards Quentin.

“No!” Quentin yelled, eyes flashing as he fought the two vampires. As his body followed the command, Quentin’s mind screamed for him to stop. He tried fighting, but he was unable to stop himself from following the command. Plover, whether Quentin liked it or not, had power of Quentin’s actions. Only alphas were able to conduct compulsion towards other vampires. Quentin’s hadn’t fed in two days, so his senses were weaker, while Plover’s strength was beyond Quentin’s.

“Bite her and kill her,” Plover said, eyes flashing again.

Quentin’s eyes filled with tears as he followed the instruction. He tried stopping, he did. Quentin kicked his legs, whimpering, trying to pull away. The girl, eyes widen and filled with tears, stared at Quentin, helplessly. She whimpered. She squirmed, pulling away from Plover as he forced her wrist in front of Quentin. Plover tore the gag off, forcefully, “Say your last words.”

Staring helplessly, Quentin tried to continue to fight the vampires, and the girl looked at him. She saw the fear and remorse hitting Quentin, and she looked around the room. Plover’s sick, joyous grin haunted her as she came to her final moments, “It’s okay,” she whispered, placing her wrist into Quentin’s mouth, “It’s okay.”  
  


Fangs sinking into the skin, the girl screamed. Eliot, as he continued to fight the vampires around him, turned to the scream. Quentin cried as he felt the girl’s blood run through his body and the rush it caused. Soon, the girl’s screams turned to whimpers and her whimpers turned to silence. Her arm went limp into Quentin’s mouth; Quentin felt the moment her heart stopped beating. Plover motioned the two vampires to let Quentin go, and they threw Quentin roughly onto the floor.

Curling into a ball, Quentin sobbed. Blood covered his lips and chin as he curled into himself. Plover, wrinkling his nose with disgust, left the room. Eliot rushed in, following the screams of the girl and Quentin’s cries. Running into the room, Quentin's stomach dropped with dread.

“Quentin,” Eliot said, bring Quentin to his feet. Eliot looked at the dead girl, then at Quentin. Blood dripped down Quentin’s mouth, landing onto his white shirt. Concluding what happened, Eliot pushed away any judgement he left. Judging by Quentin’s state, Eliot knew compulsion forced Quentin to kill the girl.

When Quentin got back to the hotel, he sat in the shower for an hour and a half. Quentin curled in the corner of the shower, shivering. He cried into his knees, shocked by his actions. Water had yet to hit Quentin’s body, so the blood still stained Quentin’s hands and mouth. Eliot opened the door, peaking inside.

He sighed when seeing Quentin had yet to wash himself. Eliot opened the shower curtain, stepping inside. Quentin barely glanced at Eliot as Eliot moved Quentin into the shower’s range. Quentin trembled, leaning into Eliot, touch.

“I killed her,” he whispered, “I’m a monster.”

“Shh,” Eliot hushed, “It’s not your fault. You were forced.”

Quentin hid into Eliot’s neck, and Eliot, at first, wanted to pull away. However, when Quentin’s arms wrapped around Eliot’s stomach, Eliot knew he had to stay calm, “I felt her die,” he whimpered, “I felt the moment her heart stopped pumping blood into her body.”

Saying nothing, Eliot let go of Quentin and washed the blood off Quentin. Then, he led Quentin out of the shower, wrapping him in a towel. The water on Eliot’s shirt and pants dripped onto the tiled floor. Eliot walked Quentin out of the bathroom, leading him to the bed. Looking at Margo, Eliot concluded: “Call Julia.”

. . .

Eliot and Margo paced as they waited for Julia. When they called, Julia sounded panicked. When they said they had Quentin, she began to cry out of joy. After it was revealed what happened, she immediately asked for their address. They waited for the three knocks on the door, and they glanced at Quentin, who was curled in his towel on the bed.

Julia knocked on the door three times. When Margo opened the door, Julia walked passed her, barely glancing at Eliot. She threw Quentin’s change of clothes onto the ground and walked to the bed, “Q,” she said, kneeling in front of the bed and Quentin, “I’m here.”

Quentin looked at Julia, eyes shining and snot dripping from his nose. Within seconds, Quentin leaped, hugging Julia tightly. She gasped, shakily, and hugged him back just as tight, “I thought you were dead,” she cried out, kissing the side of his head.

Eliot, feeling guilty, shifted on his feet. Since meeting Quentin, he was beginning to see the other side to his job. What if the vampire had human families? What if they had loved ones that knew? How did they react when their loved one never came home one day because Eliot killed them? He had never questioned or doubted his job, but now he was beginning to wonder who was the hero and the villain.

“I love you,” Quentin said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Julia said, pulling away. Tears streamed down her face, and she looked at Margo and Eliot, “Thank you.”

Again, guilt hit Eliot. The only reason he spared Eliot (that he’d admit to) was because of the alpha. Once the alpha died, Quentin died with him. Margo grabbed the new clothes, tossing them on the bed, and sat on the edge of the bed. Eliot sighed, as Margo stroked Quentin’s side. He’s be hurting the most important person in his life by killing Quentin, but Plover caused too much pain and suffering to let him survive.

. . .

Kady, sitting in front of Quentin, glanced at Eliot and Margo. Since their first attempt ended in epic failure, they needed more vampires to help. Kady didn’t trust Eliot, but she trusted Quentin enough to know Eliot was, at the moment, safe.

“How do you fight compulsion?” Quentin asked. Since his forced kill, Quentin iced himself away from Margo and Eliot. It was nearly impossible to separate himself from Julia. She stayed at his side at every moment of the day, and she would stay in the bathroom with him if Quentin let her.

Kady sat back, crossing her arms behind her head, “It’s hard. No one knows how to do it, but some have said to find yourself an anchor. It keeps you from falling into the alpha’s command if you center yourself.”

Quentin nodded, “How do you know what your anchor is?”

“In most cases, it’s the thing the vampire bonded to,” both Quentin and Eliot blushed lightly, “but in some, it’s the person who is always there to support them.”

“How would I know what my anchor is?”

“Have you found your bond?”

Quentin nodded, “I have.”

“Who is it?”

Quentin swallowed, glancing at Eliot. Kady laughed, “Holy shit. You bonded yourself to one of the biggest vampire slayers.”

Margo, who was drinking a soda, spit out the drink, coughing, “Is that why you two were on the verge of fucking?”

Eliot chewed his lip, messing with the cast around his wrist, “Maybe?”

“Don’t let Plover find out,” Kady said, “He’s used it against you, Q. He’d have leverage because he knows that if he gets hurt or Plover makes you hurt him, it’ll destroy you.”

“Kady,” Eliot said, changing the subject, “You know what happens if we kill him.”

Julia sighed, fiddling with her thumbs. When Quentin told her the plan and what would happen, Julia began preparing herself for Quentin’s death.

Kady nodded, “My girlfriend, Alice, was my bond. She died six months ago. Plover assigned someone after her when I decided Plover’s morals were wrong. I felt her heart ripped out of her chest.”

Quentin looked down, playing with his hands. Alice dying was the first time Quentin was scared of Plover. Before, he thought Kady and Alice were exaggerating, but what Alice’s death, Quentin realized the truth about Plover.

. . .

Back at Quentin’s apartment, Eliot and Quentin sat next to each other on the couch. A week passed since their first attempt, and Quentin and Eliot were coming up with a better, more organized plan. Eliot, drinking a cocktail, looked at Quentin. He was curled around Eliot, looking at the television. They were watching a movie, trying to let go of any stress they carried before their next attack.

Since the kill, Quentin limited his blood intake. Circles hugged his eyes from the lack of blood, and his skin was pale. Quentin looked tired and malnourished as he continued to starve himself. After weeks of getting to know Quentin, Eliot was falling fast for the vampire. Casual touches and lingering stares held between the two of them. The part of Eliot that was disgusted by vampires hated himself. It reminded him of the times he hid his sexuality from his family, and the times he hated himself for liking men.

“Q, you need to make sure to take enough blood when we attempt this,” Eliot reminded him, “We need you at your strongest.”

Quentin nodded, “I will. We are attacking tomorrow. I’d have some tonight.”

Eliot nodded, biting his lip. Margo and Julia went out to catch up. Both Eliot and Quentin knew the real reason was to prepare themselves for the end. Eliot was having trouble going through with the action. Denial did Eliot no good. He was in love with Quentin, and Eliot hated himself for allowing it to happen.

“Q, I want you to know that…whatever happens. I never wanted for you to get hurt.”

Quentin sighed, “El—”

“Tonight, let’s pretend we aren’t about to kill an alpha that will cause you to die,” he said, quickly, “Let’s just be us.”

Before Quentin could respond, Eliot placed his drink down he surged forward. He kissed Quentin, lightly. Staying put, hoping for Quentin to kiss him back. Slowly, Quentin kissed him, smiling.

Quentin pulled away, and he looked at Eliot. Eliot smiled at him. Quentin, stroking Eliot’s cheek, smiled, “First, let me get something to eat. I don’t want to be uh…hungry and…you know.”

Eliot laughed, kissing Quentin again, “Fuck, I love you.”

Eliot froze, shocked he said the words aloud. He looked at Quentin, nervously. Quentin grinned, pecking Eliot’s lips, “I love you.”

Quentin rushed to the kitchen, clumsily, to eat. Within ten minutes, Quentin was back on the couch, kissing Eliot, deeply. Even with the mint Quentin ate before, Eliot tasted the metallic of the blood, but he found it arousing. Eliot pulled Quentin into his lap, running a hand up Quentin’s back. Quentin smiled into the kiss, deepening the kiss.

“Bedroom,” Eliot mumbled, pecking Quentin’s neck.

Quentin nodded, “Fuck, please.”

Quentin and Eliot stumbled to Quentin’s bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Quentin, sitting on the bed, scooted backward, looking at Eliot, “I haven’t done this since I was turned.”

Eliot pushed Quentin’s back onto the bed. Eliot buttoned his shirt, leaving it open. Quentin stared, mouth gapped as he looked at Eliot’s body, “I’ve never fucked a vamp before,” Eliot smirked.

Quentin, propping himself up on his elbows and forearms, “So my first time as a vamp and yours with a vamp.”

Eliot leaned down, kissing Quentin. Quentin gripped Eliot’s shirt, pulling Eliot down on top of him. Eliot laughed, kissing Quentin, again.

. . .

The beginning of the plan went according to plan. Quentin and Kady snuck into base, and Eliot staked vampires at all the entrances and exits. Margo and Julia were in the car, talking to Eliot, Quentin, and Kady through the process.

“We are all clear,” Eliot said, “Q? Kady?”

“Quentin and I split up. I haven’t run into Plover yet,” Kady said.

Eliot, sighing, “Fuck, okay. Make sure you don’t run into Plover. Keep an eye out. Plover already knows that Quentin is a traitor.”

“Shit,” Kady swore, speaking into the earpiece, “I forgot about that.”

Eliot sensed something behind him. He turned, receiving a dagger to the chest, and a brick to the head. Eliot’s body hit the ground as he was filled with darkness.

When Eliot woke, he saw Quentin kneeling in front of him. Quentin sighed in relief when he noticed Eliot’s stare, “What happened?”

“Plover found me and assumed you were here. He grabbed you, and, fuck, El, you are hurt.”

Eliot looked down, noticing the blood painting his shirt. Eliot groaned, closing his eyes, “Shit. Was I stabbed?”

“Yeah, but you seem to be healing fine.”

Eliot smiled, pressing his lips against Quentin’s. Quentin pulled away, looking at Eliot. He bumped his forehead against Eliot’s. Plover walked into the room, smirking at the two, “Well, isn’t it the bonded lovers.”

Quentin and Eliot tensed, turning towards Plover. Quentin’s heart dropped to his stomach, fear overwhelming his senses.

Two vampires shoved Kady into the room. She stumbled, glaring at Plover, “She let it slip you two are bonded,” Plover said, kneeling in front of Quentin, “After I compelled her.”

Quentin swallowed, panic hitting him, “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“I got an idea from the confession, Coldwater,” Plover smirked, “You are going to bite him. We already put vamp blood in his system. You will turn Eliot Waugh into a bloodsucker.”

“No!” Quentin shouted, “I won’t,” he said, scrambling away from Eliot and Plover. Two vampires grabbed Eliot, forcing Eliot onto Quentin, “No!”

Plover’s eyes flashed, “Turn Eliot Waugh into a vampire.”

Quentin whimpered, shutting his eyes. _Find your anchor_ , Quentin thought to himself. Quentin thought of every little moment he had with Eliot since they met. Eliot’s laugh and smile. He thought about the way Eliot kissed. Quentin’s eyes filled with tears as it didn’t work.

“Q,” Eliot whispered, “It’s okay.”

Quentin shook his head, trying to pull away, but Plover’s hold was too strong for Quentin. Quentin realized that Eliot wasn’t his anchor. He tried thinking back to every memory he had. Everything that made him stay grounded and human. The one person who was the constant in his life.

Suddenly, _Julia_ hit him.

. . .

Age Eight:

Quentin sat on the playground, alone. A couple of kids picked on him for kissing a boy in their class. Quentin sniffled, wiping his tears from his eyes. He didn’t understand why people were teasing him. Jimmy, another boy in the class, kissed Jessie, a girl in the class. Why was Quentin kissing Mike any different?

Julia, sitting next to him, looking at him. They had been friends for two years, and they were two peas in a pod. Julia, taking Quentin’s hand, squeezed it, “They are meanies.”

“Why are they mean to me?” Quentin asked, lip quivering.

“I don’t know. They are stupid.”

Quentin laughed, wetly, “Juls, you are super cool. I love you.”

“I love you too, Q,” Julia grinned.

Age Ten:

For Quentin’s tenth birthday, he invited his entire class. For months, Quentin practiced new magic tricked. He wanted to impress his classmates with his card tricks.

On the day of his party, Quentin sat on his front porch, watching the cars pass his house. No vehicle stopped in front of his house to drop their kid off, and Quentin’s eyes filled with tears. Whimpering, Quentin’s head shot up when he heard a car pull into the parking lot.

“Q! I was able to come!” Julia squealed, “Mom decided that I didn’t have to go with her to Washington!”

Quentin grinned, running off the porch and hugging Julia, “I’m glad.”

“Where is everyone else,” she frowned, eyes wide.

“They don’t want to come. They think I’m weird.”

“You are weird, but I love that you are weird. Nick is on the way too! His mom is feeling better!”

Quentin grinned, pulling Julia inside and showed her the decorations scattered around the room.”

Age Fifteen:

The first (and only) time Quentin tried committing suicide, he researched everything he needed to know. Quentin knew how many pills Quentin required to take to die completely, and he knew how deep he needed to cut to bleed out.

He sat in his bedroom, a pile of pills in front of him, taking one by one. He had the exact amount to kill him within seven hours, the time his dad would come into his room to check on him. After taking five pills, Quentin’s phone chimed.

A text from Julia lit up his screen. She asked him about the homework from their math class. Staring at the screen, Quentin took another pill before stopping. A scenario flashed into Quentin’s mind: Julia’s reaction.

Pausing, Quentin put the handful of pills on the ground. He sobbed, covering his mouth. He had taken ten pills. He covered his face, groaning. Quentin made the decision to call 911 on his own choice and own terms. He couldn’t leave Julia.

Age Twenty:

One of Quentin’s biggest mistakes was to agree to dorm with his boyfriend. Tensions grew and their relationship fell apart. On the night they broke up, Quentin ran to Julia’s dorm across campus. He waited outside, shivering from the cold weather. Julia opened the door, pulling Quentin into the lobby.

Crying, Quentin told her everything. He cried curled next to Julia. She rubbed his back and whispered, reassured him.

. . .

Every memory of Julia filled his mind. The times they played with Margo, and the times they whispered secrets and stories to each other. Quentin breathed, gaining control over his own body. With Eliot’s wrist in his mouth. Quentin yanked away.

Plover and Eliot’s eyes widened, and Quentin scrambled away, “No,” he said, sternly, “You are not my alpha, and you cannot control me.”

Plover growled, glaring at Quentin. He turned Eliot, pinning Eliot to the ground, biting into Eliot’s wrist. Eliot screamed, and Quentin yelled, “Eliot!”

Quentin raced to Plover, using his superspeed. He pushed Plover off Eliot, throwing Plover across the room. Quentin grabbed the stake from Eliot, running towards Plover. Kady and the other vampires in the room looked shocked by the action. Quentin’s eyes stung with tears, and Kady broke away from the vampires to help Eliot. She wondered if _Twilight_ had something right about vampires. Her lips touched Eliot’s wound, attempting to take the venom out from Eliot’s system.

She paid no attention to Quentin, who was pinning Plover to the wall. Plover kicked, shocked by Quentin sudden power. The other vampires in the room were shocked by Quentin’s aggressiveness, and they were prepared to attack if needed.

Quentin glared at Plover with tearful eyes. He spent so much time fearing Plover, and now he felt power against Plover. Quentin gripped the stake and plunged it into Plover’s heart. Plover dropped to the ground, and Quentin broke into sobs. Rushing over the Eliot, he brushed Eliot’s hair out of his face.

“You killed him,” Kady said, shocked, “And we aren’t dead.”

“Quentin shrugged, “Maybe it was a wise old tale?”

“I don’t know if it worked,” Kady said, “but I tried to _Twilight_ him and sucked the venom out.”

Quentin laughed, “I hope that would work…he can’t…I will never forgive myself.”

. . .

Eliot’s eyes opened, squinting at the bright lights. He looked down at his arms, noticing the cast on one arm and the other had gaze wrapped around his forearm. Quentin, sitting in the chair next to him, stared at Eliot, “Hey.”

“Q, what happened?”

Quentin, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m so, so sorry. El.”

“Quentin, what happened?”

“Plover bit you. I killed him, but we aren’t dead.”

“We?”

“Me, Kady, and…you. Eliot, I’m so sorry. I tried, okay? I fought Plover’s compulsion, but he bit you. He turned you. We tried to get the venom out, but we couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

Eliot stared, looking at his arms, “What?”

“We haven’t given you blood yet. We were waiting for you to decide if you wanted to be a vamp or die because you didn’t have blood within the first forty-eight hours.”

“What happens next?”

“Well, that’s up to you.”

“I don’t get how I could have gotten attacked for easily.”

“You normally don’t have four people on the line.”

Eliot smiled, faintly, “Would you…not cut me off if I turn?”

Quentin brushed the hair out of Eliot’s face, “You’re stuck with me.”

Eliot chewed his lip. Two months ago, Eliot would have asked to die, but now he was wondering if it was as bad as everything seemed, “Can we go after bad vampires?”

Quentin grinned, “Yes, El. We can go kill evil vampires.”

Eliot leaned over to Quentin, kissing him, “Give me the blood.”

. . .

Eliot’s arm draped around Quentin’s stomach as they lay together. Unsurprisingly, sex with Quentin became even better after Eliot turned. Quentin let go of the restrictions he carried whenever he had a moment with Eliot. Human blood no longer tempted Quentin, so he used the speed and force he wanted. Eliot, now beginning to get used to his abilities, loved every moment of it.

“Q, you never did tell us. Who was your anchor?”

Quentin, snuggling closer to Eliot, sighed, “It wasn’t you,” he said, quietly, “Deep down I knew who it was. I mean, when I was fifteen I tried killing myself, and I…Julia stopped me without trying.”

“How so?”

“She texted me and asked me about the math homework. I was swallowing a shit ton of pills, and then I was going to go in the bathtub. When I saw the message, I knew I couldn’t leave her, you know? She’d always be there for me. I called 911 myself and was hospitalized for two months.”

Eliot kissed between Quentin’s shoulder blades, comforting him, “I’m glad you have her.”

“We’ve been talking about turning her, Julia and I. She doesn’t want to grow old without me, but I don’t want to turn her.”

“Do whatever is best, okay?”

“We agreed that if Julia is ever in critical condition, then I’d turn her.”

“Let’s hope she doesn’t go get herself in critical condition,” Eliot laughed.

Quentin turned, facing Eliot, “She would do that, wouldn’t she?”

Eliot grinned, kissing Quentin, pulling him close. Quentin laughed into the kiss, squirming away, “Eliot, we have to meet Margo and Julia.”

“Have them wait,” Eliot said, kissing Quentin’s neck, “They’d live.”


End file.
